


07. Máscara

by Jeguabito



Series: Fictober 2019 [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Demonios - Freeform, Gen, Glifos, Magia, Trabajo Original, mundos paralelos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 02:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeguabito/pseuds/Jeguabito
Summary: Aunque humanos y demonios no están destinados a ser amigos, en ambos bandos siempre habrá quien se salga del camino.





	07. Máscara

**Author's Note:**

> No me ha gustado mucho cómo ha quedado (soy más de desarrollar una historia leeeentamente), pero aquí está. El primer original del Fictober 2019 (creo que habrá, al menos, otro).  
Que lo disfrutéis.

«Mientras no te quites la **máscara**, no te pasará nada.»

Esas fueron las palabras que recordó justo cuando echó a correr.

Había conseguido entrar en su mundo para buscarlo. Era peligroso, muy peligroso, pero tenía que hacerlo. Había acumulado poder durante un par de semanas y consiguió lo justo para abrir un portal durante un par de horas. Cogió la máscara que le había dado él, decidida, y se la colocó en el rostro. La máscara se adhirió sin un solo ruido, atraída por su poder. Era una máscara hecha a medida para ella, ideada para ocultarla de quienes podrían estar interesados para mal.

Sabía todo lo que tenía que saber de los demonios. En el fondo eran como las personas: algunos serían mejores, otros peores, pero su reputación era bien merecida. Los había como Cefás, que no buscaban más que la tranquilidad y poder vivir libres de lo que suponía ser un demonio; también estaban aquellos que harían lo imposible por conseguir un humano con poderes.

Ella lo sabía, y aun así tenía que ir en su busca. Ya, él le había dicho que no lo hiciera (de hecho, era concretamente lo último que le había dicho antes de que se lo llevaran), pero, ¿cuándo le había hecho caso ella?

Nunca, esa era la respuesta.

Se armó con una gran cantidad de glifos precargados que guardó en su ajada riñonera. Recordó, dibujó y memorizó los caminos que había seguido en el par de ocasiones que había seguido a Cefás. Si bien nada le aseguraba que estuviera allí, intentarlo era lo único que podía hacer.

Se lo debía. Se lo habían llevado por salvarla. No podía dejarlo allí, en un sitio en el que no quería estar.

Aunque se sentía más débil y desprotegida que nunca sin su magia, tenía que hacerlo.

Uno, dos, _tres_. Un pequeño salto, una zancada, y se encontró en el mundo de los demonios. Notaba la magia arremolinarse en torno a ella, intentando enredarse en su alma. Se llevó una mano a la cara para asegurarse de que la máscara seguía en su sitio.

Aquella parte del mundo de los demonios era… _civilizado_. Habían copiado a los humanos y vivían en viviendas, generalmente unifamiliares, hileras de casas separadas unas de otras. Los demonios eran solitarios por naturaleza y compartir hogar no les hacía gracia.

Una muestra más de lo distinto que era Cefás.

Si bien eran solitarios, eso no significaba que no se reunieran de vez en cuando. Las calles estaban plagadas de restaurantes que imitaban los humanos, llenas de demonios que tomaban las formas más extrañas y aleatorias. No todos favorecían una figura antropomorfa; de hecho, ella estaba segura que solo en un kilómetro cuadrado de esa pequeña ciudad de demonios podría encontrar material para las pesadillas de millones de humanos.

Para el ojo no entrenado, las calles podrían parecer todas iguales, casi idénticas, sin detalles que las hicieran destacar unas de otras. Ella, por su parte, había estado en un par de ocasiones acompañando a Cefás y su sentido mágico la guiaba, como una brújula. De entre miles de hilos, similares pero nunca gemelos, ella atrapó uno. Era tenue, demasiado leve para haberlo visto sin conocerlo antes.

No tenía mucho tiempo, así que lo siguió corriendo.

Los demonios apenas repararon en ella. Su propio nivel de magia estaba muy bajo después de que Cefás se lo drenara todo para que obviasen su presencia durante la invasión, así que la magia en el ambiente le pesaba, la aplastaba contra el suelo. Corrió, torciendo esquinas y cruzando calles.

El hilo la llevó fuera de la zona que conocía. Miró arriba. El edificio era gigantesco, absurdamente enorme. En el mundo de los demonios no había llaves ni cerrojos: podías llegar tan lejos como quisieras… hasta que te pillasen. Si eras fuerte, llegabas hasta donde te propusieras.

Si eras débil… bueno, no hacía falta decir mucho más. Y ella no estaba en su mejor momento.

Usó uno de los glifos para pasar desapercibida. Entró en el edificio, con paso rápido. Hasta el momento solo se había encontrado con demonios menores, que eran incapaces de detectar más allá de su glifo. Siguiendo el hilo llegó a un hueco que conectaba todos los pisos. _Obviamente_, los demonios no tenían ni escaleras ni ascensor. Para qué, teniendo magia.

Por suerte, en el fajo de glifos que había traído también había glifos para volar. Utilizó uno y ascendió con presteza, siempre en pos del hilo de Cefás, que se engrosaba cada vez más. Estaba cerca.

Llegó al piso donde la presencia del demonio era más fuerte. El glifo perdió su poder y corrió por el pasillo.

Se paró en seco justo antes de la puerta tras la que se encontraba Cefás. Detectó que no estaba solo, pero no sabía cómo aislarlo del resto. Buscó otra sala vacía y entró, colocando glifos de ataque sin ton ni son, actuando sin planear nada.

Salió de la sala y se colocó al fondo del pasillo. Activó los glifos y una explosión reventó buena parte de la sala en la que los había emplazado, como había supuesto. Se pegó a la pared cuando los demonios empezaron a salir para comprobar el estropicio.

Ni rastro de Cefás.

Corrió hacia la sala y cerró la puerta tras de sí, bloqueándola con un glifo. Cefás la miró extrañado.

La máscara funcionaba incluso con él.

Sin pensarlo siquiera, alzó una mano y se la quitó.

El demonio abrió mucho sus ojos verde musgo, horrorizado.

—¿Qué estás haciendo _aquí_? —siseó, alternando la mirada entre la puerta y la mujer.

—He venido a por ti —se acercó a él, comprobando las ataduras mágicas. Mala cosa. Era un hechizo simple, pero habían vertido mucha magia en él. En su estado actual le costaría mucho tiempo romperlas.

Tiempo que no tenía.

—¿Puedes moverte con ellas? —se mordió el labio.

—Poder, _puedo_, pero nos alcanzarían enseguida. ¡Ponte la máscara ahora mismo!

—Cállate— pegó uno de los glifos en las cuerdas. Se derritió con un sonido efervescente—. Mierda.

—¿Qué esperabas? Márchate de aquí. No tienes poder suficiente para esto.

Ella negó con la cabeza, empecinada en llevárselo de allí.

—Dame tu poder.

Él se quedó quieto, mirándola intensamente.

—Sabes que no voy a hacer eso. Podría…

—Podría nada, Cefás. No te voy a dejar aquí Tú me ayudaste y ahora es mi turno.

—Pero no así, Mer. Vete de una vez. Solo vas a conseguir que te cojan a ti también.

Alguien golpeó la puerta. Sin más dilación, puso ambas manos en la cabeza de su amigo. La atadura bloqueaba su uso de magia, pero ésta seguía ahí. Empezó a extraerla, y con ella vino el dolor.

—¡Para de una vez! —estalló él, su magia quemándola. Retiró las manos y lo miró, compungida—. Vete. Acabarán cansándose de mí. No soy nada para ellos. Yo no…

El glifo de la puerta cedió y se abrió de par en par con un estruendo. Sin pensárselo dos veces, corrió hacia la ventana y saltó.

Durante la caída buscó el glifo que le permitía volar. Algunos se le escaparon de las manos por el viento. Temiendo acabar como una tortilla en el empedrado, lo encontró a escasos metros del suelo y lo activó.

Voló todo lo que le permitió el papel hasta que se agotó. Corrió, siguiendo su mismo rastro de magia hasta el portal de salida. Los demonios se giraban y gritaban en su dirección; una vez más, la había liado y no se había puesto la máscara. Esquivó hechizos lanzados en su dirección, algunas veces con más éxito que otras, y llegó a su destino.

Se estampó contra el suelo tras el salto, jadeando. La poca magia que había extraído de Cefás vibraba dentro de ella, antinatural. Ella era humana y ese poder no estaba destinado a ella.

Pese a todo, le serviría. Dejando a un lado su recentísimo fracaso, ella ya estaba maquinando su próximo movimiento.


End file.
